Snake On A Plain
by fyxyuc
Summary: Following the events of Smash Ultimate, former FOXHOUND agent Solid Snake is given an offer to live in the town of Animal Crossing by the mayor and his secretary Isabelle. Snake accepts, and one year later is living a peaceful life. The story follows him and his daily interactions with the town.


**Author's note: Hello everyone! This is my first time posting a fanfiction on here, and I'm excited about it! In case you're wondering what this fic is about, it's a crossover between the Animal Crossing and the Metal Gear series. I'm still a relative newcomer to both these series, so I may get some things wrong, but I will try to fix any mistakes. You likely came here from Youtube, so enjoy the story!**

A warm sun rose over the village of Animal Crossing, shining light over the houses there. As the day began, the villagers began to rise from their beds for the day, getting dressed, eating breakfast, and going to their jobs, occasionally stopping to chat with each other on the way.

On the outskirts of the town, overlooking the beach, was an unusual house. It was twice as tall as the other houses in town, and the furniture inside was larger than anything the shops would sell. A newcomer to the village might wonder who would require such a large house. If any of them had been walking past the house at that moment, they would have found out.

Solid Snake stepped out of his house and looked over the village. He had lived here for the better part of a year, and was enjoying it. It was a quiet, peaceful life, the kind he hadn't really been able to have up until now. The villagers were all friendly and kind people (Well, animal-people) and the village itself was quiet and very lovely. Snake liked this life far more than the one he had lived before, filled with danger and death.

Snake began heading off to the post office to pick up a paper as he did every Sunday. He walked along the path that ran along the beach, and noticed Kapp'n getting his boat ready for the day. He noticed Snake walking past, and gave him a wave in greeting. Snake sent him one back.

"Mornin, Snake." came a voice from beside him. Snake jumped in surprise and looked down. It was Joan, the boar who sold turnips.

"Hey Joan, I didn't see you there." Snake replied. "How's it going?"

"Eh, pretty good." said Joan. "I got a lot of turnips today, wanna buy one?"

"Sorry, not today." said Snake. "I only brought enough bells to buy a paper."

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." answered Joan. By then, they had walked into the main part of the village, where the shops were. Joan walked off to sell her turnips, and Snake continued off to the post office.

The villagers were out and about. Some were working at the shops, others were doing their weekly shopping. The shopkeepers outside sent Snake friendly smiles. Snake gave them one back.

Life here was so different from before. Before, there were guns and weapons and blood and death and fear. Now, Snake didn't have to worry about that. No more hiding in cramped cardboard boxes. No more digging bullets out of your own body. No more wondering if each day would be your last. No more pain. No more death. No more destruction. Just peace.

"Hello, Mr Snake!" A high-pitched voice brought Snake back from his thoughts. Snake looked around, and saw little Katie waving at him from across the street. Her mother Kaitlin was holding her hand as they walked, and she shot Snake a smile. Snake gave them a nod and continued walking.

Outside of the mayor's office, Isabelle was watering the flowers. When she saw Snake walking up, she stopped to talk to him.

"Hello, Snake!" she greeted him excitedly. "How has your day been so far?"

"Pretty good." admitted Snake. "Course, it's not even noon yet, so we'll see how it goes. What are you doing?"

"Oh, just getting ready for the day." said Isabelle. "The flowers need watering, the shelves need dusting, I need to sort out some paperwork, and I'm waiting on a delivery from T&T Emporium. We needed a new desk."

"When's it coming?"

"Should be anytime now." answered Isabelle.

And then, as if on cue, they heard a call from Pete the pelican. "Miss (gasp) Isabelle, I've (grunt) got your (pant) delivery!"

They looked around, and saw a large box being pushed up the street. Snake and Isabelle watched as it came closer, until it stopped in front of them and a thoroughly exhausted pelican collapsed behind it.

Between gasps for breath, Pete managed to say "Here...is your...delivery from...T&T...emporium."

"Did you bring that all the way here?" asked Isabelle. "That huge package?"

"It...was really...not that heavy...I could handle it..." gasped Pete, who was trying to massage out a huge cramp in his wing.

Snake looked with interest at the box. It was almost as tall as he was, and twice as wide. The post office wasn't too far away, but he was amazed Pete had pushed the box that distance without taking a break. Of course now, the pelican looked like he was going to pass out on the ground.

"Pete, are you alright? Do you need a glass of water? A rest? Medical attention?" Isabelle asked worriedly.

"No...I think I'll be okay." answered Pete, who was now standing up and looking better, though still tired out. "I maybe shouldn't have done that in one go…"

"Wait here, I'll go get you some water." said Isabelle.

The secretary ran inside and came back a moment later with a glass, which Pete took and drank down in a single chug.

"You sure you're okay?" Snake asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." said Pete. "Thanks for the water. I gotta get back to work."

"Don't overdo it, Pete!" Isabelle called as the pelican flew away.

Snake and Isabelle watched Pete fly away before looking at the huge package. "I didn't think it would be that big." said Isabelle worriedly. "How will I get it inside?"

"I'll take it in." said Snake.

He heaved the box up, and carried it inside, setting it down on the carpet and taking a deep breath.

"Thank you so much, Snake!" said Isabelle.

Snake bade goodbye to the shih tzu secretary and headed out.

 **Don't know when I'll get to the next chapter (there's a lot to do in my life right now) but for now, please rate and give me feedback!**


End file.
